User blog:Pat141elite/PE Proposal:Embryo
with Isaac Ray Peram Westcott? You get this scumbag of a man.]] Though [[Lord Embryo|'Embryo']] is already categorized as PE, but not yet approved. So, he is the focus in my next proposal. What is the Work? Cross Ange: Rondo of Angel and Dragons, or simply known as Cross Ange is the 2014 anime mecha series, created by the minds behind Mobile Suit Gundam SEED and Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny. It focuses on Angelise Ikaruga Misurugi, the princess of the Misurugi Empire, who was ousted from her homeland after she is revealed to be a Norma, individuals who are unable to harness Mana. The Norma are exiled from their homelands to be trained as soldiers in Arzenal to fight off DRAGONs. Who is the villain Embryo is the true mastermind of all the events in the series and is the main antagonist starting in the second half. He is first introduced when he used his Ragna-Mail, Hysterica to obliterate Julio Asuka Misurugi just as Ange was about to kill him personally. Embryo was once a scientist on an island a thousand years prior to the events of the series, but when the Ragnamail Hysterica was invented, and Embryo activated its power, he, Hysterica, and the island were transported to a dimensional rift outside time and space. Presumably because of the rift, powered by Hysterica, Embryo did not age, and controlled Hysterica from his island, using it to project to the Earth in the form of a duplicate body, generating a new one if his false body were to be killed. At one point, Embryo created a gene that he hoped would put an end to the world's conflicts. This gene would allow the user to manipulate Mana with their mind. Embryo couldn't prevent the creation of the Norma, however, so he declared that the Norma should be treated with contempt. He created the World of Mana by using the life force of the first DRAGON, Aura, and he then caused the Norma and the DRAGONs to fight each other as a means of creating Dracunium crystals. What he has done? Long before the events of the anime, Embryo began a genocidal campaign against the Ancient Human civilization in hopes of creating a new humanity averse from conflict (among the victims of his genocide being Tusk's parents), leading to the ability to use Mana. He is also responsible for capturing the supreme DRAGON, Aura, which led to the DRAGONs coming to conflict with the Norma and the World of Mana's inhabitants. However, he could not prevent the birth of Norma (only females) who could defeat Mana users by disrupting Mana fields. So he, through the governments, declared Norma to be "Mana starved, anti-social, violent Humans seeking to destroy all that was Mana". With this falsehood, the Norma became the scapegoat, pariahs and necessary "evil" of Mana users' civilization and so were discriminated against harshly. He is the shadowy figure that created this World of Mana out of the old world. Embryo once fell in love with a Norma named Alektra Maria von Loewenherz, who would later be known as Jill. Though the details of their relationship remained ambiguous until she fesses up to her crew in Arzenal later on. But, this is implied what led to her fall from grace. Suggesting that Alektra lost her innocence because of Embryo himself. As mentioned above, Embryo enters the stage when he kills Julio Asuka Misurugi when his siege on Arzenal goes horribly wrong when Ange thwarts him. In the aftermath of the siege, he takes in Arzenal crewmembers Salia, Chris, and Ersha under his wing, enlisting them to his Diamond Rose Knights along with other two Normas. As Ange goes to the Misurugi Empire in an attempt to rescue Aura for the DRAGONs, Embryo does every attempt to capture and torture Ange psychologically and mentally to the point of raping her. But, Ange resists his every advances. Later, Embryo disposes the world leaders as he enacts his genocidal plan by fusing the two worlds. During the Aura rescue mission, Embryo ditches the Diamond Rose Knights to their deaths to once again recapture Ange and kills Jill when she stalls him. Thus, Salia and Chris return to the Arzenal crew. In the final battle, Embryo makes one last attempt to kill Ange when he is fed up of rejecting him. Ultimately, Embryo meets his end at the hands of the person he tried to court. Mitigating Factors Embryo is a perverse and deranged sociopath who see everything around him as his personal playthings. There's nothing sympathetic about his actions; while he's a formal and suave in public, but underneath it all is a callous and uncaring monster who objectify women in a rather disturbing manner, especially Ange. All of his Pet the Dog moments are merely part of his Pragmatic Villainy, disposing those who pledged loyalty to him once they outlived their usefulness. Jill confirms this during her confrontation with Salia towards the near end of the series, where the latter realizes Embryo's intentions way too late. He even leaves the other Diamond Rose Knights to die before his next attempt to capture Ange. Heinous Standards Embryo has racked innumerable body counts as part of his aforementioned genocide campaign long before the series began. Also, he's infamous for being a very messed up rapist; even moreso in comparison to Ragyo Kiryuin. Each time he captures Ange, he tries to make her submit to him through mental torture. And to top it all off, he's somewhat of a coward not just because he cheats death due to his nigh-omnipotent nature; he even uses his own Diamond Rose Knights as cannon fodder to the DRAGONs. Final Verdict Just as I said in the caption, Embryo is an unholy mix of Nobuyuki Sugou and Isaac Ray Peram Westcott that makes him worthy to be considered as pure evil. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals